Naruto Road to Parents
by Fajeri no Misaki-kun
Summary: "Sa-Sakura-chan..?" "Arhkhh! Apa boleh buat...! Gomen ne Sakura-chan. Ini juga kau yang menginginkannya kan?" "Sakura.. Kaulah yang membuat aku untuk melakukannya. Apa kau tak sadar dengan kelakuanmu semalam!" Rated T Semi-M. A second Fanfic.


**Disclaimer by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Naruto Road to Parents**

Presented by Fajeri no Misaki-kun

Adapted ideas by Masahiro 'Night' Seiran

Formulated Again with many fresh Idea from me.

-oo0oo-

**Chapter I : Barbeque x Love x Married.**

Selasa, 08 Oktober 2013.

"Naruto! Bangun.. Ini sudah jam 6 pagi..!"

"Hmpphh... Ayolah ini masih lama, Kaa-san", Pemuda yang disebut sebagai Naruto tersebut hanya tampak merubah posisi tidurnya dari terlentang menjadi telungkup.  
"Beri aku waktu 30 menit lagi untuk melemaskan pinggangku", Kata Naruto sedikt mengigau.

Tidak terima karena perkataannya sendiri ditolak Naruto, dengan satu hentakan...  
'DUAAKKK...!' Sebuah injakan kaki kanan si Habbanero Berdarah itu pun sukses membuat Naruto meringis sangat Kesakitan. Bagaimana tidak?, Hentakan kaki kanannya mengenai pinggang si Pirang Naruto dan rasanya pasti... jangan ditanya deh!.

"I-ittai..! Sakit sekali, Kaa-san!", Naruto pun meringis kesakitan.

"Dengan itu kau tak perlu melemaskan pinggangmu dengan waktu yang sangat lama. Cukup 10 detik saja. Iya kan?", wajahnya terlihat tersenyum sambil menatap Naruto. Memberikan isyarat 'jangan-main-main-kepadaku' dengan kepalan tangan kirinya. Kontan saja Naruto bergidik ngeri melhatnya dan langsung melenggang pergi ke kamar mandi.

_Saita no non hana yo..  
Aa douka oshiete o-kure..  
Hito wa naze kizutsukeatte..  
Arashou no deshou..  
Rin to saku hanayo..  
Soko kara nani ga mieru..  
Hito wa naze yurushiau koto..  
Ame ga sugite natsu wa..  
Ao o utsushita..  
Chiisaku yureta.._

-Naruto's POV-

'Namaku Namikaze Naruto, Berumur 17 tahun keatas atau 18 tahun kurang 2 hari. Aku bersekolah di Konoha High School (KHS), pindahan dari Oto High School (OHS) beberapa bulan yang lalu dan sudah di jenjang kelas 3/akhir. Sekolah itu tak jauh dari rumahku yang letaknya di daerah Shibuya, Tokyo'. Hm.. sekolah yang sangat ideal. Menurutku...

Pagi ini, seperti biasanya aku berangkat ke sekolah. Tapi sebelum itu, aku menyempatkan diri intuk makan pagi. Tou-san yang juga guru Bahasa jepang di KHS terlihat menikmati sarapannya perupa roti panggang mentega dan susu hangat. Melihat aku sudah bergabung di meja makan, tou-san menghentikan acara makannya.  
"Naruto, 2 hari lagi kau sudah umur 18 tahun, jadi aku berencana membuatkanmu Pesta Barbeque (BBQ) bersama seluruh teman-teman sekelasmu. Dan untuk mengganti acara pesta Ulang Tahunmu ke-17 dulu yang hancur total", kata Tou-san, melihatku dan tersenyum.  
'Yap!, benar saja.. tahun lalu Tou-san terjatuh di atas kue ulang tahunku. Dan itu sangat membuat aku malu dihadapan teman-temanku. Tapi itu tahun lalu, bukan tahun sekarang..', pikiranku melayang-layang di udara *memandang keatas*.  
"Kau tak apa-apa Naruto..?", Sontak lamunanku buyar melihat Tou-san menatapku keheranan.  
"Ehehehehh... Aku tak apa-apa kok!", Tertawa sweatdrop.  
"Tapi, Naruto.. Pada acara Ulang Tahunmu nanti, Tou-san dan Kaa-san harus ke rumah sakit tempat istri saudaramu, Obito. Karena Istrinya, Rin harus di operasi Caesar disebabkan kelainan pada posisi kandungannya"  
"Tak apa-apa kan? Pagi hari sekali tou-san dan kaa-san bisa pulang dan membereskan kekacauan di seluruh pestamu"  
"Hah, baiklah..", hidungku mendengus keras.  
"benar tak apa-apa?"  
"Iya!", sahutku.

"Oh iya, Naruto?"  
"Umm! Ada apa..?", sambil meraih susu cokelat dan meminumnya.  
"Di umurmu yang hampir 18 tahun ini, apa kau sudah sudah punya pacar?"  
Pertanyaan yang sontak membuatku hampir menyemburkan seluruh susu coklat di mulutku ini, dan segera menenggaknya secara paksa.  
"What?!", lalu aku berdiam meratap gelas susu coklatku kembali.  
"Umm, Belum.."  
"Gyahahahahaa... Benarkah? Padahal 4 bulan lagi kau sudah masuk universitas dan menjadi orang dewasa!", sahut kepala Namikaze tersebut.

"Sekali-kali.. carilah seorang pacar yang mengerti kau, Naruto", mendengar hal itu, aku hanya berdiam dan tak menjawab perkataan Tou-san ku ini.

Dan.. dengan tak sengaja aku lihat jam tangan sudah menunjukan pukul 06:44. "Huwwwaaaaahhhh...! Aku terlambat!", Segera aku mengambil 2 keping roti tawar yang sudah dioleskan selai coklat kesukaanku dan langsung berangkat sambil menggigit kedua roti tawarku.

"Ittekimasu!"

"Woooiiii...! Narutooo!", seseorang memanggilku. Sambil berlari, segera aku memalingkan wajah ke arah yang memanggilku dan Langsung sweatdrop "Woi, apa yang kau makan!". Dan dia menjawabnya "Ramen yang dihangatkan" sambil memakan semangkuk Ramen sambil berlari kearahku.  
"Apa kau gila Kiba, memakan semangkuk ramen sambil berlari?", kataku sambil melihatnya tengah menikmati ramen tersebut.  
"Hah, daripada orang yang sampingmu itu..", Spontan aku menengok ke arah yang berlawanan. Dan menemukan Shino sedang menikmati makanannya juga *dan pastinya sambil berlari*.  
"Apa yang kau makan Shino?!", sambil menunjuk kearah kotak kertas yang di bawanya.  
"Umm? Pizza sisa kemarin..", jawab Shino dengan suara datar dan terus menikmati makanannya.

Disaat kami terus berbicara..  
BRUUGHHH!  
Tak di sengaja aku menabrak seorang gadis berambut pink yang sama-sama berlari, akan tetapi lari kami lah tetap yang paling cepat. Ketika kami berdua tejatuh, aku tak sengaja menindihnya.  
"Huwaaa...? Naruto cukup ahli yaa?", Sahut Kiba dsambil melihat aku menindih..  
"Sakura-chan?!", Naruto yang kaget akan hal itu langsung berdiri dan membersikan kotoran pakaiannya sisa mereka berdua terjatuh barusan. Dan mengulurkan tangannya ke arah gadis yang bernama Sakura tersebut. Sementara Sakura terlihat seperti kepiting rebus, merah..  
Mengetahui hal itu, Sakura langsung menepis tangan Naruto.  
"Kau sengaja mengambil kesempatan yaa?!", Kata Sakura dengan sedikit memanjangkan suaranya.  
"Hei.. Apa maksudmu? Aku hanya tak sengaja..", bela diriku.  
"Jangan berbohong, Baka! Sudah jelas kau berusaha menindihku"

Naruto sekilas melihat kearah jam tangannya dan kembali memfokuskan mata kearah Sakura.  
"Daripada kita saling berdebat yang tak ada artinya, Aku Minta Maaf, Sakura-chan"  
"Hei.. tak bisa begi-", pembicaraan Sakura tiba-tiba terhenti karena Naruto menunjukan jam tangannya.  
"Jangan sombong kau, Naruto. Dengan memamerkan jam tangan mahal milikmu itu"  
"Lihat waktunya, bukan jam tangannya.."  
Sakura pun menuruti perkataan Naruto.  
"Ya ampun! Bel masuk tinggal 5 menit lagi..!"  
"Jadi bagaimana? Mau memaafkanku?", sanggah Naruto.

"Hah, baiklah.. Aku memaafkanmu, Naruto"

.

.  
.

'Hmm, gadis yang unik..', pikir Naruto sembari mengulurkan tangannya kearah Sakura.  
"Terima kasih, Naruto"

-Naruto's POV End-  
==================

Sambil menopang kepala dengan tangan kanannya, Naruto kini tengah mendengarkan pelajaran Bahasa Jepang dari Namikaze Minato-sensei, ayahnya sendiri.

Bahasa Jepang?  
Yah, karena guru Bahasa Jepang tersebut adalah ayahnya sendiri. Wajar dia hanya bersantai dengan sesekali melihat kearah luar kelas. Naruto selalu mendapatkan nilai bagus dalam pelajaran tersebut. Sedangkan pelajaran yang lainnya, Lumayan. Dan keanehan yang dialami oleh Naruto adalah, Selalu mendapatkan Peringkat I dalam Olimpiade Bahasa Jepang tingkat Nasional, tetapi dalam urusan mata pelajaran lainnya di ujian semester, dia berada di posisi Peringkat terbawah, 32.

Di kelas tersebut, terdapat banyak murid. Tapi yang dikenal Naruto hanyalah Kiba,Shino,Sasuke,Sakura,Ino,Shikamaru,Chouji,Hinata,Neji,Lee,Tenten,Shion dan Menma. Mereka adalah Teman yang bisa diajak berbagi.

"Kriiiinngggg!"  
Tanda pelajaran telah usai..  
Tapi sang sensei tidak memperkenankan seluruh siswa untuk keluar kelas, 'Kenapa?'

"Anak-anak, tanggal 10 Oktober nanti datanglah ke rumah Sensei jam 07:00 malam. Kita akan pesta Barbeque besar-besaran! Karena hari itu...", Perkataan Minato terlihat menggantung.

.

Dan melanjutkan perkataannya barusan..  
"Hari Ulang Tahun Anakku"  
.

.

Suara kegaduhan di dalam kelas itu pun tak dapat terhindari,seluruh murid tidak mengetahui bahwa Tou-san Naruto adalah Minato-Sensei. Karena memang Minato menyuruh Naruto merahasiakan identitas mereka untuk kejutan suatu saat nanti, dan inilah kejutannya..  
"Wah, Memangnya siapa anak Sensei itu? Laki-laki apa Perempuan? Usianya berapa? Sekolah dimana dia?", pertanyaan Lee yang panjang membuat murid-murid yang lain tampak menyorakinya..  
"Umm, dia laki-laki, Usianya kurang dari 18 tahun, Sekolah di Oto High School, Kelas 3 dan..."  
"Dan apa lagi, Minato-sensei?", Tanya Sakura penasaran.

"Dan dia telah pindah ke Konoha High School"

'Kriikkk!'  
'Kriikkk!'  
'Kriikkk!'

"APA!? SIAPA DIA, SENSEI?", Sontak seluruh murid kelas tersebut.  
"Nanti kalian akan tahu sendiri..." Minato-sensei tersenyum dan melenggang pergi ke ruang guru.

"Setahu aku, ada 5 orang yang mejadi murid baru di kelas ini. Yaitu Aoshima,Misaki,Ranmaru,Naruto dan Chiyu. Pasti di antara mereka", Ujar Sasuke kepada Neji,Lee dan Ino.

"Kita lihat saja nanti di rumah Sensei", Kata Neji  
======================

Kamis, 10 Oktober 2013.

Tepat pukul 19:30 malam semua teman-teman Naruto pun telah hadir. Kecuali Chouji, entah kenapa dia tak bisa hadir.

"Baiklah, Sensei akan pergi. Karena ada urusan mendadak"  
"Haahh? Jadi siapa yang berulang tahun sekarang, Sensei", Tanya Shion dengan penuh semangat masa muda.

"Oh, iya.. sampai lupa.. Sebentar ya?"  
"Naruto! Cepat siapkan daging Barbeque-nya! Kau sudah ditunggu teman-temanmu..!"

Semua yang hadir dalam pesta tersebut tampak bingung.

"Jadi, anaknya Sensei itu Naruto Uzumaki?", Gumam Menma sambil terfokus akan kepada apa saja yang diucapkan sang Sensei.  
"Apa? NARUTO?!", Kata semua orang yang datang, kecualin Minato, Menma, Neji dan yang tentunya.. Sasuke.  
"Jadi, nama marga Naruto Bukan Uzumaki, ya?",Tanya Neji dari belakang rombongan.

"Itu nama marga Ibuku!", Naruto pun datang dari sisi kiri rumahnya.  
Dia terlihat tengah membawa 1 ember berisi sekitar 15 kilogram daging Barbeque siap di panggang.  
"Hey jangan hanya disitu! Bantu aku, ini berat!", pinta Naruto. Dan mereka pun segera membantu Naruto membawa daging tersebut di dekat tungku khusus Barbeque. Sementara Tou-san dan Kaa-sannya sudah pergi membawa mobil Honda keluaran tahun 2011.

"Teman-teman, sebelum kita berpesta aku punya sesuatu", Bisik Naruto sambil membawa kotak tempat Es.  
Mendengar hal itu.. Sakura,Sasuke, Kiba, Shikamaru, Ino, Hinata, Shino, Tenten, Lee, dan Neji segera begerombol, meninggalkan teman-teman lainnya yang sedang sibuk menyiapkan tungku pemanggangan.  
"Apa itu, Naruto?", Kata Kiba.

"Taarrraaa!", Naruto memperlihatkan 12 botol Sake yang berada di dalam Kotak Es tersebut kepada seluruh teman-temannya yang mau mendengarkannya barusan.  
"Maksudmu apa, Naruto?", Sakura pun bertanya.

"Aku tanya kepada kalian, Siapa yang disini belum berumur 17 tahun?", Naruto tampak mirip seperti mengintrogasi tahanan di penjara.  
"...", Tidak ada jawaban keluar dari temannya tersebut.

"Hanya diatas 17 tahun yang boleh meminum Sake level alkohol rendah ini", Jelas Naruto.  
"Maksudmu? Yang boleh minum Sake kan harus diatas 21 tahun?", kata Sasuke tampak menjelaskan.

"Itu kan level sedang hingga tinggi tingkat Alkoholnya. Sedangkan ini, berlevel Alkohol rendah. Sangat sulit untuk mendapatkan Sake jenis ini, teman-teman", Naruto tampak membela dirinya sendiri.

"Hah, Baiklah.. Untuk kali ini saja", Shikamaru mulai bergabung.  
"Aku Juga", Lee juga tak mau kalah.  
"A-aku juga", Tenten juga ingin merasakan minuman orang dewasa itu.  
"Aku"  
"Aku!"

Dan akhirnya mereka semua setuju. Tapi mereka punya satu syarat yaitu, memakan terlebih dahulu seluruh Barbeque yang telah disediakan.

.  
.

Semua bersenang-senang, tertawa, gembira dan masih banyak lagi kesenangan mereka peroleh di hari itu. Naruto tampak senang melihat pestanya tampak lancar dan menyenangkan. Dari pada tahun kemarin yang sangat memalukan, itu sebabnya dia menginginkan pindah Sekolah ke KHS.

Setelah mereka bersenang-senang, mereka pun segera pulan. Mengingat hari itu sudah larut malam, kecuali teman-teman Naruto yang berencana Pesta minum Sake.

.

"Nah, sekarang kita bersulang untuk Naruto namikaze!", rancau Sasuke Uchiha.  
Padahal mereka telah bersulang sebanyak 8 kali dan mungkin sakenya sudah hampir habis. Tapi bagi Naruto, itu hal yang biasa di lakukannya ketika sedang dilanda strees berat. Jadi dia sudah terbiasa dan hanya sedikit mabuk.  
Tiba-tiba...

.  
'BRUKKK!'  
Sakura tiba-tiba terjatuh dari kursinya dan tampak pingsan serta dia bernapas lebih cepat dari sebelumnya.  
Melihat hal itu, Naruto bertanya pada teman-temannya.  
"Hei, Sakura kenapa.. hic"  
"Entahlah hic, biarkan saja hic dia begitu hic", Kata Ino.  
"Naruto hic, antar saja dia hic ke dalam rumahmu hic", Saran Hinata.  
"Eheheheeheeeheheeee.. hic", Sahut Shino.

Naruto yang masih sedikit tersadar langsung membopong Sakura ke dalam rumahnya ala Bridal Style. Karena bingung mau menaruh Sakura dimana, Naruto pun mengantarkan Sakura ke dalam kamarnya. Dan membaur lagi bersama teman-temannya...

.

Jam telah menunjukan pukul 23:37 Tengah malam. Naruto yang tahu akan hal itu membujuk agar teman-temannya segera pulang karena hari sudah terlalu larut karena, kadar alkohol dalam diri mereka telah menurun dan sanggup untuk pulang sendiri-sendiri. Merekapun mematuhi perintah Naruto. Teman-temannya pun pulang.

"Yo, teme.. sampai bertemu lagi di sekolah!", Kata Naruto sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Ok, dobe.. hic. Selamat tinggal", Balas Sasuke.

.  
Naruto pun kembali ke dalam rumahnya, mengunci dan menutup seluruh rumahnya dengan jalan yang tak beraturan. Kini sudah saatnya, kembali untuk Tidur..

.  
"Hoaaamm... Sudah malam kok masih belum terasa ngantuk ya?.. Tapi besok akan ada Ulangan Matematika Akhir. Hoaaahhh... Tetap akan aku paksakan untuk tidur"  
Naruto mulai mencari kamarnya dengan menggenggam botol Sake dengan isi hanya seperempatnya saja. Dan setelah sampai di dalam kamarnya, dia menaruh botol Sake tersebut di atas lemari mini yang terdapat di sisi Tempat tidur miliknya serta segera membaringkan tubuhnya ke tempat tidur empuknya tersebut.

'Sett...'  
Diluar dugaan, Naruto merasakan ada tangan ramping yang berusaha memeluknya dari belakang. Terkaget akan hal itu, dia pun mencari asal tangan tersebut. Dilihatnya kebelakang dengan perasaan 'tolong-jangan ganggu-aku-wahai-hantu' dan alangkah terkejutnya ia saat mendapati Sakura-chan tengah terbangun tanpa ekpresi *mungkin mengigau*, meski matanya hanya bisa bertahan dengan pandangan 5 watt saja.  
"Sa-Sakura-chan..?", Ketika di tanya, Naruto tampak terbelalak mendapati si Gadis Pingky ini hanya mengenakan pakaian Bikini berwarna Merah dengan aksen bunga Mawar.  
"Sa-sa-sa-Sakura-chan.. Ma-mana p-pakaianmu?", Tubuh Naruto bergetar saat wajahnya dielus-elus oleh tangan putih langsat sang Haruno tersebut.

"Sasuke-kun.. nh..hah..hah..um..hah..h'hah..hoh..haaah..hahh...", Sakura merancau habis-habisan didepan Naruto, yang dia kira adalah Sasuke dialam mimpinya.  
"Sakura-chan! Kenapa kau membuka pakaianmu?!"  
"Disini panas, Sasuke-kun.. Tapi aku masih ingin lebih 'panas' lagi", Sakura yang terus saja merancau tak karuan langsung berusaha membuka kemeja yang dikenakan Naruto.  
"S-Sakura-chan! Apa yang kau lakukan..?", Naruto bertanya kepada gadis Haruno tersebut. Tapi yang ditanya hanya diam saja, tak menjawab..

"Arhkhh! Apa boleh buat...! Gomen ne Sakura-chan. Ini juga kau yang menginginkannya kan?", Naruto meraih botol berisi Sake didekatnya dan tanpa pikir panjang lagi, dia menenggak habis seluruh Cairan minuman keras asal Jepang tersebut. Segera ia menaruh botol tersebut ke dalam kolong ranjangnya. Dan kembali ke posisi sebelumnya serta membiarkan pengaruh Alkohol dalam Sake tersebut merasuki tubuhnya.

Malam yang penuh arti dan penuh Cinta itu berangsur-angsur larut dan kembali bersinar. Menunjukan matahari pagi mulai bernyanyi serta membangunkan tiap insan manusia yang di lihatnya.

.

======================  
"Kyyaaaaaaa! Kau apakan diriku semalam, Naruto!", Jerit Sakura sambil berusaha menutupi tubuh telanjangnya dengan Selimut putih milik Naruto. Serta pakaian mereka berdua berada di bawah rajang tersebut. Terlihat di Sprei ranjang itu terdapat bercak noda darah. Darah kehormatan Sakura telah ternodai...  
Yang ditanya tampak terbangun dan mengucek kedua matanya.  
"Haahhh? Ada apa membangunkanku Sakura-chan?", Kata Naruto dengan malasnya.  
Akan tetapi, Naruto langsung menerima...

'PLAAAKKK!'  
Sebuah tamparan mendarat di pipi kiri pemuda berambut kuning tersebut. Membuyarkan rasa kantuk yang sebenarnya masih tinggi..  
Sakura menangis, menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua betisnya dan melingkari betisnya dengan kedua tangannya...

"Hiks..hiks... Kau tega Naruto. Aku masih ingin menikmati masa depanku bersama teman-teman, termasuk kau Naruto. Hiks.. Aku kira, dengan hidupmu sebagai anak dari Minato-sensei. Nyatanya, Kau itu Pembohong, Pembuat Onar yang lebih utama lagi KAU PEMERKOSA, Naruto!", Setelah Sakura memarahi Naruto, dia berusaha untuk menampar Naruto sekali lagi..  
"Kau Pemerkosa!", Jerit Sakura.  
'TAPP..!'  
Sakura kaget, menyadari usahanya untuk menampar Naruto yang kedua kalinya gagal oleh pegangan tangan Naruto sendiri.  
"Bukan aku..! Tapi kau, Sakura.. Kaulah yang membuat aku untuk melakukan 'itu' padamu. Apa kau tak sadar dengan kelakuanmu semalam?!", Sakura Kaget, dia berusaha mengigat kejadian yang semalam. Hingga ia tertegun akan apa yang dia lakukan semalam. Dia akhirnya ingat...  
Tangan Sakura masih tetap dipegang oleh kedua tangan Naruto. Dan kemudian, ia meletakan telapak tangan Sakura ke pipi kiri Naruto, tepat di bagian tadi ia barusan menamparnya.  
Kontan saja Sakura langsung bulshing seketika. Seperti kepiting rebus..

"Sakura-chan, kemarin aku lupa tidak membangunkanmu. Dan ketika kau tertidur, aku mendapatimu hanya berbikini dan mengigau sedang melakukan 'sesuatu' bersama Sasuke-teme. Dan kau menganggap aku ini sebagai Sasuke. Aku berusaha membangunkanmu, tapi kau tetap tidak bangun-bangun juga. Karena kesal dengan tingkahmu, aku terpaksa meminum sisa Sake yang kemarin kita nikmati bersama teman-teman yang lainnya. Denga meminum itu, aku harap aku bisa cepat tertidur sepertimu. Dan ternyata... Gomen Sakura-chan!", Naruto mencoba menjelaskan kepada Sakura tentang kejadian yang sebenanya. Naruto tiba-tiba sedikit menunduk dengan menutup bagianbawah perutnya dengan sebuah bantal, "Go-gomen, S-sakura-chan. Jika aku tidak mengajak kalian semua untuk minum sake itu, pasti.. pasti hal ini tak kan terjadi", Naruto mengucapkannya dengan suara parau. Jelas, dia menangis...  
Melihat hal itu, Sakura langsung saja menarik tangannya yang tadi terus dipegang oleh Naruto dengan pelan. Dan...

'SET...'

Sakura lalu memeluk Naruto, seketika Naruto tampak kebingungan... "Ada Apa?"  
"Sudah, Laki-laki jangan menangis. Memang ternyata akulah yang salah, Naruto.."  
Ketika mereka Berpelukan..

'KREEKKK!'  
Tiba-tiba pintu kamar terbuka dan nampak Kushina, sang Kaa-san. memandang tak percaya...  
"Na-naruto..", Kata Kushina, lirih..  
Tak tanggung-tanggung, Kaa-san nya pun Menangis dan berlari ke arah tangga.  
"Kaa-san!", Naruto mencoba memanggilnya, tapi tetap tak di gubris oleh Kushina.

"Hah, Masalah besar akhirnya datang... Apa aku harus berbohong ya?", dengus Naruto.

"Jangan Naruto! Bisa-bisa masalah yang lebih besar akan datang padamu", pinta Sakura sambil turun dari tempat tidur sambil mengenakan selimut. Kemudian mengambil pakaiannya dan segera memakainya di kamar mandi milik Naruto.  
"Hei, Sakura-chan.. Dilemari ada baju sekolah SMA wanita milik Kakak permpuanku, Kau bisa menggunakannya", Sambil menunjuk ke arah Lemari baju.  
Sakura yang mengetahui akan hal itu merasa senang. "Arigatou, Naruto-kun".

.

=========================  
15 menit kemudian...

Naruto dan Sakura tampak menuruni tangga menuju ruang makan. Detak jantung mereka berdua tampak berdetak membahana. 'Apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini? Kami-sama, aku mohon tolong hambamu!'.  
Tak terasa kami berdua langsung duduk di meja makan. Terlihat Tou-san sedang membaca koran pagi dan Kaa-san sedang berurusan dengan dapur. Seolah-olah tak terjadi apa-apa dengan kami berdua.  
"Nah, Sakura-chan.. Apa kau pacarnya Naruto?", pertanyaan seperti itu membuat wajah gadis berambut Pink ini seperti, habis tebakar..  
"Um.. Bagaimana yaa...?", Jawabnya sambil memandang kebawah.  
'Ukhh.. Sakura-chan, apa jawaban yang akan kau berikan?', Pikiran Naruto melayang entah kemana.  
"Ya, Tentu saja", Sakura menjawab pertanyaan Tou-san sambil tersenyum.

"Hah.. Syukurlah! Ano, Sakura-chan.. bisakah aku bertemu dengan Orang Tuamu?", Pertanyaan selanjutnya bagai Deathglare jiwa bagi Sakura.  
"Bi-bisa.. Memang kenapa anda ingin bertemu Orang Tuaku?", Sakura tersenyum datar.

"Menikahkan kalian Berdua..", Kata Kaa-san yang tiba-tiba sudah datang dari dapur, dia terlihat tersenyum kepada kami berdua. "Lagipula umur kalian diatas 17 tahun, iya kan? Pemerintah Jepang hanya memperbolehkan usia minimal 17 tahun untuk dapat menikah.  
Sontak perkataan Kaa-san membuat Sakura serta Naruto kaget bukan kepalang..  
'Menikah? Yang benar saja..!'

"Hei, lagipula kalian sudah melakukan 'hal' itu", perkataan Kaa-san membuat Sakura dan Naruto Bulshing seketika itu juga.  
"Lalu bagaimana dengan sekolah kami? Konoha High School tidak mengijinkan muridnya untuk menikah..?!", Sanggah Naruto, Sakura pun meng-iyakan.  
"Itu masalah gampang.. Tou-san mu kan Seorang Sensei disana. Jadi dia bisa mengaturnya dengan kepala sekolah. Hanya saja kalian harus merahasiakannya. Bilang saja kalau kalian berdua sudah pacaran", Kata Kaa-san melegakan perasaan Naruto. Tapi, bagaimana dengan Sakura?  
"Baiklah, Tapi bagaimana denganmu, Sakura-chan"  
"Hahh.. Baiklah!", Sakura tampak tersenyum. Membuat perasaanku merasa Lega.

"Antarkan aku ke rumahmu sesudah jam Pulang, Sakura-chan", pinta Minato-sensei.  
"Kau juga harus ikut, Naruto!", Tambahnya dengan nada memaksa.  
"Baiklah, jika itu mau anda, Sensei", Sakura tersenyum, entah senyuman tulus atau senyuman palsu.  
Naruto pun membisikkan sesuatu kepada Sakura. "Sakura-chan, Sebenarnya jika Tou-san atau Kaa-san sedang marah itu lebih mengerikan daripada Marahnya orang biasa..."

.

.

'Tok'  
'Tok'  
'Tok'

'CKREEKKK'  
Pintu pun terbuka, Sakura, Minato dan Naruto mendapati Kedua orang tuanya dengan harap-harap cemas menunggu di ruang tamu.  
"Sakura! Darimana saja kau kemarin!", Kizashi dan Mebuki terlihat akan memarahi anaknya, Sakura.  
"Dari rumahku.. Kizashi-san, Mebuki-san", Minato dengan asal menjawab kontan membuat Kedua suami-istri tersebut kaget akan kedatangan Minato dan Naruto ke rumah salah satu marga haruno tersebut.  
Orang tua Sakura Haruno tersebut langsung langsung menyuruh tamunya tersebut untuk masuk kedalam rumah mereka.  
Beberapa saat kemudian, "Minato-san dan Naruto-kun, ada apa gerangan kalian datang kemari?"  
Minato pun Mengatakannya dengan sejujur-jujurnya kepada keluarga haruno tersebut.  
"Jadi, begini...", Minato memulai pembicaraan.

.

.  
"A-apa?! Benarkah itu, Sakura?", Kizashi tampak tak percaya dengan apa yang di dengarnya barusan.  
"Y-ya, itu benar.. Tou-san", kata sakura yang saat itu juga merasa tak bisa berbuat apa-apa.  
"Tapi, itu bukan Naruto.. Akulah yang memulainya dulu..!"  
"Dan aku minta maaf telah merepotkan kalian semua hingga seperti ini.. Gomenasai, minna!", Sakura tampak menunduk dan meminta maaf kepada semuanya.  
"Sudah-sudah Sakura.. yang terpenting, bagaimana kelanjutannya hubungan kalian berdua?"  
"Apa kau ingin ini menjadi sebuah rahasia besar keluarga kita atau apa..?!", Kata Kizashi Haruno sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dada.  
Sakura merasa berat untuk memikirkannya. Tak disangka dia harus menanggung beban yang berat ini.

"Biar aku saja yang akan menanggung penderitaannya kelak", Naruto yang dari tadi diam tanpa kata langsung angkat bicara.  
"Lagipula, itu bukan hanya kesalahannya saja.. Tapi itu adalah kesalahanku juga"  
"Jadi, aku akan bertanggung jawab. Aku akan menikahinya untuk menutup kesalahan kita ini", Kata Naruto yang tampak sangat serius.

Mendengar hal itu, Kizashi terlihat tersenyum simpul.  
"Minato-san, anakmu ternyata memiliki Kharisma yang tinggi serta mau bertanggung jawab.. Baiklah, dengan ini aku akan berencana untuk menikahkanmu dengan anak laki-laki Minato-san, apa kalian setuju?", ujar kepala keluarga Haruno tersebut.  
"Tentu", Minato tampak tersenyum mendengar hal itu.  
"Baiklah, Tou-san.. Aku setuju", Wajah sakura tampak telah menghilangkan beban yang sangat besar baginya. 'Naruto, Arigatou!'

.

============================

Pernikahan kecil, sederhana dan rahasia dilaksanakan di kediaman Kizashi malam hari di hari itu juga. Diwakili oleh Pastor Hidan, Kedua mempelai tampak berbahagia selama pesta tersebut berlangsung.

Ketika pesta pernikahan tersebut selesai dilaksanakan. Tidak sengaja Minato memergoki Sang mempelai.. tak lain ialah Naruto dan Sakura tampak duduk di sisi rumah yang terdapat sebuah taman kecil dan air mancur. Melihat hal itu, Minato menuju kearah mereka duduk bersama. Dan menepuk bahu mereka berdua seraya berkata sesuatu..  
"Mulai hari ini, kalian tak usah menahan diri kalian lagi. Asalkan pada tempatnya. Gyahahahahahaaa!", Mendengar hal itu mereka berdua langsung bulshing seperti kepiting rebus..

"Sensei..! apa-apaan sich..?!", Teriak Sakura kepada ayah mertuanya, Minato…  
"Ngomong-ngomong, mulai sekarang kau jangan panggil aku 'Sensei' lagi. Aku kan Ayah mertuamu?", kata Minato sambil tersenyum kearah mereka berdua.  
"Ano.. Gomen.., T-tou-san", Kata Sakura.  
Setelah puas mengerjai mereka berdua, Minato pun mulai berdir dan berbalik arah..

"Tou-san.. Um, apa Sakura sekarang sudah hamil…?", Kata Naruto dengan penuh Harap.  
"Mungkin", Minato menjawabnya dengan kembali tersenyum.

nee konna ni waraeta koto  
umarete hajimete da yo  
kitto watashi wa ne  
kono hi no tame ni machigai darake no  
michi wo aruite kitanda  
zutto hitori de

tooku tooku dokomademo tooku  
kimi to futari te wo totte eien ni  
dokomade datte ikeru hazu  
mou hitori ja nai to kimi wa sou ii  
mata warau

mamorubeki daiji na mono ga ima atte  
dakedo nasu sube mo naku tachitsukusu toki wa  
kanousei wo ushinatte kurayami ga kimi wo ooikakushi  
zetsubou ni nomikomare sou na toki wa  
watashi ga kimi wo terasu akari ni naru kara  
tatoe kono sekai no ou ni datte kese wa shinai  
so, everything that makes me whole  
ima kimi ni sasageyou  
I'm Yours..  
I'm Yours...

.  
TBC

BAGAIMANA DENGAN KEHIDUPAN SEKOLAH MEREKA BESOK..? DAN BAGAIMANA CARA NARUTO MENJALANI HIDUPNYA SEBAGAI SUAMI DAN SAKURA SEBAGAI ISTRI YANG BAIK.. SIMAK KELANJUTANNYA DI CHAPER BERIKUTNYA.. YOO! SEKARANG WAKTUNYA NGEMIS REVIEW..


End file.
